Lovin' n pain
by Dark Arika
Summary: Kagome's parents get slaughtered in from of her. She goes crazy. Then something else happens. Does this sound right? INUKAG


1Author's note: This story mostly came to me in a dream and then I added some other things. And as a result, it came out awesome. Well that's what my friends say. Tell me if you like it after on but this chapter is a flashback. And I'm sorry for any of you that saw what happened.

Summary: Kagome was a happy child And lived a peaceful and prosperous. . .until one night changed it all. Naraku a boss of Tokyo, Japan came and killed her parents right before her eyes. Kagome swear on her parents death that she would get revenge and she turned into an assassin. What happens when she falls in love but assassins aren't suppose to fall in love or could they?

This story is rated R for a reason. WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DARK SCENES. PLZ. DON'T READ IF YOUR UNDER AGE. (Whatever suit yourself.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my own. Happy, okay.

CHAPTER 1: FLASHBACK

"Please don't! STOP! DON'T KILL HIM!" Kagome's mother cried in pain as her husband was fighting off the attackers with weapons. He managed to kill one but had three more to go. Young Kagome about six years old was hidden beneath the bed trying to cover her ears so the screams of her mother and father couldn't be heard but they wouldn't go away. 'Please let this be a dream! Mommy, Daddy please stop screaming! Why is this happening? I'm scared.' She thought with her head confused with questions.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kagome's mother cried out and was smacked in the face by one of the ones restraining her, her body covered in bruises and her shirt ripped in pieces about to fall off as well as her long skirt. "Shut it bitch! Or do I have to train you again to be a good girl." He said while loosening his belt. Kagome's father was defending himself well but before he could do anything he was pierced in the back by a sword. He fell to the floor, next to the bed, right where Kagome was hiding under. She stared at her father as he died, trying not to go over and help him but remembered not to move. Her father stared back at her lovingly for only she could see, suddenly his eyes widened and then rolled to the back of his head , and closed.

A sword was piercing his skull and the cause of his real death. She looked up to a man with midnight black hair and black eyes, with one of the most evil smiles that you'll ever see in your life. And in the corner of the room there was a man with black hair and red eyes, but something about his laugh made her want to throw up. He was laughing at her father's and possibly mother's death. Something in Kagome's heart started to burn. She hated, despised, and was disgusted by him. . . them.

The man in the corner almost chocked laughing and stopped. The guy with the sword pulled it out and gave it to the man with red eyes. He stood up from his large chair and started to walk toward Kagome's mother. 'Please don't do it!' Was all that Kagome was able to think in her head, hands still shaking. Her mother was on the floor wiping and sobbing of her husband death. She was dragged up by the arm by the one holding the sword and threw her on the bed and started crying on a pillow.

The man hovered above her, smirking right down at her ruthlessly. "Good-bye" was the only thing he said and raised the sword up. With a final scream from Kagome's mother, the room became silent. "Mommy" Kagome whispered hoping her mother didn't get killed. All of a sudden a red spot was growing on the mattress above her and started to drip. Blood. Tears started to well out of her eyes not begin able to hold them back any longer. Blood was dripping onto her like if it were rain and then started the laughter of the men who killed her parents.

He was starting to leave the room and gave the sword back to it's original owner behind him.

"Lets go." He started to chuckle and left the room and was followed by his men. A guy stayed behind and spotted a bottle of whiskey. He fired the bottle and then got his lighter. His eyes widened and he started to smile, grinning, and started laughing. He lighted it and threw it into the liquid causing a fire. He left quickly to follow his master.

Kagome came out from under the bed with dark eyes and full of her mother's blood on her.

She took the back way and got out. When she was far enough she turned to stare at what was left of her house. Her childhood and her parents. But now there was only one thing in her mind. Revenge.

What do you think? And listen, I need a lot of review to keep up this stories. Five reviews at least. R and R!


End file.
